The Tears of Sins
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Naruto leave Konoho with a certen friend . Know Tsunade and the other are aftering him to bring him back but this time Naruto is not a lone some one is backing him up. The friend is not Itachi if your are wondering
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna it's my first time at a Naruto fic I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I'm righting it.

The Tears of Blood

Chapter 1

In some where far in the training ground an ANBU sitting on a three breach looking at the bright moon shine in the sky remembering his life. He stare at the moon as its color is the same as Kyubi eyes. He remembers all the thing that Kyubi taught him while he was its vessel. How he loves her so much it's was the nearest thing to a mother to him.

He cant not bare the pain in his heart any more on. No one said that life will be fair but this is just plain cruel to him. He was born not to see his father and mother face and being the Kyubi vessel , the Konoha people hate the guts out of him , he mange to bring back the Uchiha brother alive but that didn't matter he was still see as the demon vessel after the shit he went through .

He still mange to put his mask over his so call friend even its killing him in side out , he did mission and lived his life as an ANBU and he was proud of it and so its mother , Kyubi. Know he no longer has a mother any more, last night was the last time he speck at his mother. He become one with his mother yesterday, he could feel the fox power flowing in his veins.

Flash Back

"I have to tell you some thing kit. After tonight I'm cant be with you any more. I'm leaving and I want to give a fare well gift to you kit before I go away."

"What the heck are you talking you fox, are you saying that you are going to be free not as long as I lived. I will not let you go for you are the only one that really love me other them Tsunade onii-chan, Iruka sensei, Ero-sensei and Hinata. You're my okasan for that I will never let you free, I will never let you go, your are my mother."

For the first time he show the real him. Kyubi just cry at that time and smile at him. Kyubi extend his paw and hug him.

"I'm sorry my kit it's my time, don't be like this remember that al the nice memory that we have with each other and the warmness in your heart. I will be with you all ways but as you as one mother and her little kit that she love."

He hug his mother like his life defend on it and the next morning he could feel that his mother was gone he feel a hole in his sol and a red Kristal in his hand in side the Kristal there is the Kyubi blood in it. The Kyubi said that with a drop of his blood can wake up the dead or be immortal the power of life.

He clutches it in his hand the last thing he have of his mother.

End flash back

He fiddle with the Kristal that he had turn it in to a necklace that hung around his neck. He thought of it and now he has nothing any more to do with Konoha any more its time to move on and be free of this cage. He jump of from the tree and see two people standing in front of him.

One was a girl with long black hair with dark blue eyes while the other one was a boy also with black hair and ember eyes. Both of them are missing Nin for awhile now waiting for him to come to join them. He smiles at both of them. He knows them while he and Ero-sensei were training and became best friend in three years and the both of them are the same as him a demon vessel.

"It's been a long time since we see you, I know your are sad for Kyubi but we come here with an invitation to join our group as missing Nin. It's up to you to decide my friend we also feel your pain as we also loss the one we love too." The girl stare at the ground cant stand it any more tears merging in side he eyes.

"It will be fun for the three of us like old time but this time with out that pervert sensei of yours. I know that nothing can ease the pain in our heart right but each other. Please I and my sister are lost on what to since they died. We have noting but you as a friend that left of what we got please do push us away." He looks at the moon and tears flow from his eyes.

Naruto smile at both of them, a smile that only his family could see it. He walks at the girl and the boy and hug them both tight and he also cry for what he has lost and what he have gain in his life.

"Sure we are a family aren't we and family stick with each other no mater what. It's about time we make our self as the powerful three missing Nin that they will ever seen. With my brain, your healing Kaoru and your fighting sprite Akira we are the best out of the best and the three of us as ANBU we will live our live to the fullest." Naruto cheer up at both of them.

He asks them to meat at the secret meeting place out side of Konoha and wait for him. He needs to leave some thing for his friend. Kaoru and Akira nod leaving him alone.

Don't worry Kyubi I as your kit will live my life to the fullest and build my self my own family for I'm Uzumaki Naruto the Kyubi vessel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With skill he enter the Hyuga main house with ease and smirk at the stupid guard that call them self protecting the Hyuga clan what a laugh with him easily past them under they nose. Naruto found Hinata room and slowly enter the room. He look at her face sleeping , he tug he now long hair then her old self she become a new person that he care to love as a sister. He put a letter on her side table with a white ribbon.

Last and not less he kiss on her ford head and gone in to the darkness of the night. Next he went to the Hokage tower to see his big sister , Tsunade onii chan. Naruto easily nock out the ANBU guard with out a breaking a sweat. He enters the room to see that she was sleeping on her desk after a day of mounted of paper work and bottle of sake.

While Shizune was sleeping at the near by sofa both of them seam beat as she didn't notice him in front of her right now. Naruto took two blankets one for Tsunade and one more for Shizune. With a sad smile face he left a letter and this time a black rose.

"Sayonara, Konoha and every that I have ever love" and gone in to thin air.

Mean while Kaoru and Akira waiting for Naruto at an abandon shrine while enjoying the quite night.

"Come on guys I'm finish the bunnies that I have with Konoha now I'm a free person. Let's go to Weiss I'm sure that Omi still have job for us in his organization. I'm sure he love to have three missing Nin S rank on his team."

Kaoru and Akira smirk at him at his little smile some time it send shiver to they spine. He always find interesting way to make you life happier. The left with swirl of wind and leave shatter around the abandon shrine as the sun rises in to the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata wake up in the morning feeling that Naruto came to say his last good by to her last night. Then she notice a white ribbon and a letter with her name its like Naruto hand righting. Hinata touch the white ribbon and open the letter.

Dear little sister Hinata,

If you are reading this letter, I'm long gone form Konoha so don't try to find me any more. I can't be in Konoha any more it's to pain full for me to bear any more. I have noting that hold me to this village any more so I decided to be free from Konoha.

Thank you for being with me while I'm staying at Konoha and being my friend. The white ribbon represents my hope for you to be happy.

Your brother

Uzumaki Naruto

Hinata just cry at the letter she couldn't believe that Naruto is gone. Tears flow from her eyes she clutch the white ribbon and ready to see the Hokage to tell her that Naruto is gone. On the way to see the Hokage she went past Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi at the tower too. Hinata didn't care who see her crying face at that time. The thing mater most was to tell Tsunade that Naruto is gone.

When she barge in to the room she could see that Jiraiya and Tsunade was sad and at the same time happy. Naruto have given a letter to Tsunade too. Hinata was about to speck out but Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi came in to the Sean.

With the look at the face of Tsunade and Jiraiya three of them know some thing big that happened to Naruto. They saw a letter on the Hokage desk with a black rose. Tsunade ask Kakashi to get all the other team members to come at the Hokage tower ASAP with that he leave at task at hand.

"If you want to ask question or want answer wait for the other. It seam that Naruto give a letter to you Hinata. You mean a lot in his life please be proud of it keep it to your heart for only a few who have seen the real Naruto." Tears flow from her eyes as she picks the black rose.

Kakashi come back with his team, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. Ever one surprise to see Tsunade tears flow out and stopping even with them in front of her. Jiraiya went to comfort Tsunade letting his hand on her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

"You all are wandering why I have all of you right now. I want to send a team on a mission to bring back Uzumaki Naruto back to Konoha."

"What are you saying sensei-sama, Naruto will never leave Konoha. His dream is to be the Hokage of Konoha its was his dream since for ever or its some of his jokes like last time remember thinking that Kyubi mange to set free every one piss at him and he ran away after all went down he came back. I'm not that stupid to be trick the same time. Sensei Tsunade please stop crying ever one is looking at you." Sakura look at Tsunade tears still didn't stop.

Then Sakura can feel like some one just ripe her heart out and fall to the floor on her knee. "I think you better watch you mouth when talking to the Hokage Haruno-san because next time you going to die. Please Tsunade tell us about the current condition of this mission." Itachi look at Sasuke trying to help Sakura stand up.

Naruto tell me in his letter that he want me to declare him as a missing nin that he have nothing that attaching him to the village any more so he has done his duty as the Hokage and now he is a free man and as for the black rose.

It's the symbol of a Brocken promise a promises that he could not stay true any more. About the tears flowing out as I have lost a very important person to this reached village.

"Don't worry Tsunade-Hime I will go if even its take my life from it, I believed in Naruto and he must have a good explanation for what he is doing right now. When the time I need a helping hand he will always be there for me so this time it's my turn to get my brother back." With the determination in her eyes looking at the other.

" That dobe always doing stupid thing getting in to messes that are so lame but he is my dobe so let fine him and bring his sorry ass back that no one else love him more then the people in Konoha. With out him who is I'm going to annoy any way. It will be a good exercise too." A smirk on his face and looking at Sakura.

"I'm very sorry Tsunade- sensei I didn't mean it like that. I know that you love Naruto very much so I'm going too to apologies about what I have said to him even he bring back Sasuke for me. I student talk shit at him like that." Sakura look at Tsunade with a smile at her face.

Tsunade was about to divide the team so the search will be faster but Jiraiya stop and saying that some major detail that she didn't tell them about this mission it will be fatal if the person in this mission.

The rank of this mission is SS rank so other then ANBU can't not be in this mission because this time Naruto he is not alone. He has his own ANBU team when he is out doing solo mission and it's consist of missing Nin.

Naruto mange to find some other demon vessel while he traveling with me. The three of them become unbreakable bond between them. One was girl call Kaoru, she the vessel of the Ice wolf her weapon was twin bells with the power to wiled string and her brother Akira the vessel of the Ice dragon.

It said that his grip on every hand is the weights of 200kg of force he can simplify crush your head with out trying. With the both of them helping Naruto that make the mission harder combine with Naruto Kyubi power I think it take all of us to get back Naruto back.

Its consist of three team one team take one opponent only and don't let combine power with one another. See you all in front of the village gate.

What do you think of my first start?

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for reading my story its make me very happy about it. Now its my second up dated for this story I hope you all love it as much as the first one.

There will many charter from other anime will be in my story but it's not a crossover it's just I'm talking them because they are my favorite character in other anime that I love to watch.

My character is Kaoru (she look like Kazuki in Get backers) and Akira from samurai deeper).

The Tears of Sin

Chapter 2

When Tsunade and Jiraiya reach at the gate there is only Kakashi that was on time ,whit Sakura , Sasuke , Itachi and Hinata but every else was no where to be found. Hinata was about to ask Tsunade where is the other , the answer that Tsunade give them was some thing happened last night and they are all at the Hospital.

"That just fine with the five of us we all know Naruto better then other maybe we can persuade Naruto to come back with out fighting. Sine Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are his team, Hinata as his Tenshi-hime and me as his trainer." Itachi was slowly walking away form the other when Sasuke shout.

"Where are you going Onii-san we don't even know where Naruto is right now? Shouldn't we find some lead before we look for him? How do you know about Naruto that much , from the reaction that Hinata giving us right now even she didn't know that and she was the closet friend that Naruto ever have and since when you talk?" Sasuke was jealous because his brother know about Naruto that much then him and to him is not fair I must find out what happened when Itachi capture Naruto not long after he left with Orochimaru.

That why Itachi just like to remain quite since his brother ask too many stupid question that he can answer him self some time its like Sasuke is the "dobe" rather then Naruto him self.

"Some of that question is none of your business ototou. I know where Naruto right now last night a white little fox give me the location of a mission they are going. Its call as the reflection lake it's said that ranking missing Nin only knows about it. It's my little secret about why I know Naruto so much. Fallow me or be left behind I have no time foe weakling in my team." Itachi pull out a scroll from his ANBU cloth and give it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya thank him and bow at Itachi and said good luck to them on they new mission and excuse him self puff in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade was surprise to see Jiraiya bow to a another man because she know that Jiraiya never bow at any one that scroll must mean some thing important to him later she will ask him about what in side of the scroll. Tsunade was suspicious about Itachi little information but for know it doesn't mater

Right now they must bring back my brother to me I don't care about the counsel.

"Right now I can only truest on your skill and bring back Naruto to me, I don't care about his condition as long as he is a alive its fine with me. Good luck and may you all came back safe. Please don't make your self a fool Sakura and die I still have many to teach you now move your bloody asses." Tsunade poof in to a cloud of smoke.

They all started on they journey to bring back the Kyubi vessel to Konoha.

Naruto, Kaoru and Akira travel with fast speed until they reach a thick forest opening. They stop at a branch to check the new sounding with wind playing with they hair and sound of bird so peace full.

"Its nice to be here again after awhile, home sweet home. Come on let celebrate on completing our mission and Naruto back with us this time his not going any where." Kaoru smile at Naruto and Akira then she heard a light sound from some one stomach. Silently Akira and Naruto have a light blush on they face but both of them try to turn the attention away for them.

Kaoru just giggle "So let me guest, rice with beef stew and peach tea after. I guest let me start with it right away see at the old house. I see both of later then be safe." Blue chakras surround her and disappeared from Akira and Naruto.

"Come on let do some training before dinner Akira it's been a while since a have a good hand to hand fight with some one. I think I'm getting rusty in my bone. Its nice too see home again its seam beautiful since last time we came here together. Come let make it a good fight and then enjoy you sister special beef stew and her technique to make a perfect cup of peach tea." Then Naruto stomach makes a lauder sound after Naruto talking about food.

"Yaeh, my sis is the best and this time we keep it to minimum the destroying half of the forest like last time. Maybe by the time we finish dinner your friend will reach here and have a little show of with them how powerful you are and not dead last. Next time is care full about your planning because you know that I have more then two eyes." Akira just went moving ahead from the branch leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto smirk at Akira he was always the one to figure his little trick and enjoy it rather think it as annoying. There is many more that Naruto didn't know about Akira and Kaoru power and there limit. It's going to be fun when later on when Itachi and his gang come to get him, he can't let the excitement get the best of him even his body was demanding they blood.

Naruto went to great Akira with shower of punch in mid air but knowing Akira him mange to evade it with out trying. Akira counter attack it combo of kick and punch so fast its look like blur rather then punches. Akira show his fang to Naruto and both of them start fighting seriously destroy the solid ground and ever tree that get in they way.

Its seam like three to four hour from Naruto and Akira start the training they come to a stop with a tie between both of them. They both drop to the ground sweating and out of breath. The forest like its been round down by wild animal with claw mark around the stamp. Naruto stand up first and lend a hand to Akira.

"Come on let get back to Kaoru or we are going to eat fruit again. I have enough of eating fruit because of you Naruto and I said it just once next time you piss my sis I have nothing to do with it or you will be bold the next day next time Uzumaki Naruto." With a glare, he took Naruto hand and stand up.

"You don't have to be mad at me at that time we are starving and we find some food in her backpack its animal inciting to eat the food in front of you rather to starve. You did eat it too how was we supposed to know that she was going to share it with us. Ever man for him self." Naruto heard a what ever come out of Akira mouth and he disappeared from the place that he is standing again leaving Naruto.

Naruto was piss at Akira; he always left him behind giving him the silent treatment. His eye brow twitch at the sound that his stomach was mocking him its time to eat and with that a red with black fire chakra surrounding him leaving only cover track and the Sean of the fight.

Kaoru jump from branch to branch going deeper in to the thick forest until see a clearing with a waterfall and near by is an old worn out house in the middle of the wood. She went closer to the old house and slight push the door and went straight to the kitchen. Every step she put her feat the floor make a light noise.

The first they found the house it's was like to collapse but Naruto give a good idea to build back the as they home or base when they out doing mission as a safe place cause know one knew. It's also a good training ground for them with food and water near by. The view was superb so that when they call it they home.

A place to came back and have a good memory about it. Akira even makes a swing in front of the porch just for her cause how she loves to sit at swing. Kaoru snap out of her happy thought and start on the dinner. On half way cooking the beef stew she heard a loud noise of tree falling to the ground and bird flying away in to the sky.

Men only think to get stronger to protecting precious thing that they love but some time Kaoru hope they just have time to rest and enjoy they life like human. She just sighs and went to get some water from the lake near the house. The food was cook and it's still some time left for her to sit at her favorite swing.

By the time Naruto and Akira reach to the house they are bickering one another about what to tell Kaoru why they late again until they saw Kaoru was sitting at her swing waiting for them and was fell a sleep at that.

Its rear to see Kaoru sleep so peace and letting her guard down when the are on mission she never real sleep like normal person if she can feel any chakra near she will be ready but right now her breathing was normal at last she have her sleep and even she is wearing her short red and black kimono that reach to her knee with her long hair at her flow at her left shoulder she look like an angel.

Akira just smile at his sister and went in side to take a bath while Naruto just stare at her on the swing and went to sit next but he heard Akira give him a warning but Naruto just shoo him away. Skulking at Naruto and went to have his bath a long bath. Like Jiraiya and Kakashi is pervert in they on way but Akira love to read manga that Naruto make on his journey or on boring mission.

Its all kind of pervert from yaoi, Yuri het and some time three some that his favorite. He will read it when he takes a long bath when he is not on duty, mission or training just for his brain to have some fun. You can say it's a master piece combine of three of them, its was that Erosensei dare for them cause he caught both him and Naruto was peaking Kaoru when she train or meditating by reading her chakra.

He cant say that he didn't love to see his sister show her body but he was her brother for crying out loud he will never do that to his sister Kaoru but some time its was not his fought cause Kaoru like to wear her short kimono and that a dame to every man. Her long slim leg and her nice body shape. Maybe in the next life maybe he can love her as a lover and not as a brother but for now its fine as long as she is in his heart and happy.

He went to the bath room , hot water was ready for him Kaoru always did it for him and Naruto its getting to be a habit that he much grow out cause one day he must do it for him self. He open his ANBU armor and his cloth leaving only his pant on him one thing Akira doing like bathing naked and snap his finger and a black book poof at his hand.

He smile and went in to the hot water and start reading the black book and lost in his fantasy world of his ideal perverted mind.

Naruto sit beside Kaoru at the swing tucking her hair under her ear to see her face. Running his finger in her silky hair long same as Itachi hair. How he loves doing that it make his heart at peace. Silently she head rest on his chest and a smile at her lips and slowly open her eyes to see that Naruto was playing her hair.

"You love doing that do you Naruto. Welcome home, I was waiting for both of you and I kind of dose off. I know that I don't show emotion very much I have that nightmare again and its hurt." Kaoru look at Naruto blue eyes and tears start falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry Kao its take a long time to heal. As long as we have together the other just minor problem that we can take care of. Think it this way that what make us different for the other people we learn from experience and from that we never lost out self to our emotion. We are home right now so the past is the past right now we are reaching our goal for tomorrow a new world that will accept us for what we are not as demon." Naruto tickle Kaoru at her side and she laugh and fall from the swing with a smile on her face.

"Come on let eat diner before we take a nice dip at the water fall. Go wash you self a little while I get thing ready." Still taking long breath after the tickling event and went to serve diner.

Naruto smile at her when she enters the house for diner he can't wait for the beef stew me his mouth. Then he looks at the sky the star in the sky shine brightly and he can't help thinking about what the other are doing right now. He got information news that Tsunade send Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata as a team.

All of them have they own style why there are not here yet , maybe they are just resting or much more lost at that thought he laugh his heart out Itachi , Sasuke and Kakashi lost that not going to happened plus with Sakura a genius. They all have the own genkai kenkai.

They can take care of them self if not that is they problem is not he going if one of them die cause of stupid thing like getting eaten by an invisible snake or blood sucking slug , rabbit , squirrel there is so many possibility . That why he love this forest call the reflection of the moon cause the reflection of the moon can bee see in the water fall.

Just forget it he will think of saving they asses tomorrow after he have his fun with Kaoru and Akira until they can go to hell if he care. Naruto went in to the house to see his little Kaoru and his taicho Akira about the progress of this book.

Thank you very much for reading it and reviewing it too.

ELLIE31773


	3. Chapter 3

The Tears Of Sins

The Tears Of Sins

Chapter 3

Naruto was so stuff with all the food the he consume he could eat another bit so did Akira mean while Kaoru look just fine while sipping her tea.

"That what you get eating that much. The food that I cooked would feed a group of people but the both of you eat it all your self and I'm wonder why didn't both of you didn't grow fat at all." Kaoru just giggle at Naruto and Akira while getting her thing for her bath at the water fall. Kaoru love to take bath at the water fall rather in the small bath room.

"Cause we work a lot to get strong and we are still growing boys are we plus with the mission and ANBU duty that would explain much don't you think. I think you go ahead Kaoru-Chan I'm stuff let me rest for a while and we will join you after that." Naruto put his head on the table look like a stuff teddy bear.

" Whatever Kaoru at lest we didn't stave that all that maters to me with a full belly with that I can go through what ever shit that going to happened. Kaoru if you mange to bump in to our guest please treat them as guest rather drown them" Akira start washing the plate.

Kaoru just have a slay smile on her lips so Naruto and Akira give her the green light to go on start the fight but don't kill them until Naruto give the word. This is going to be so much fun with that Kaoru laugh out loud and Naruto and Akira just sweat drop at her.

Kaoru poof leaving a nice smell of lavender behind her. Akira and Naruto enjoy then nice smell of lavender in the kitchen but after a few second it struck them Kaoru is going to give Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi a nose bleed with that in mind Akira suddenly he cruse with his fist some one favorite tea cup. Naruto notice that Akira stop washing the dishes so he went to peak from his shoulder and he went pale all of a sudden.

Both of them look at each other Kaoru will execute them when she find out that her favorite cup is gone.

"You dead taicho. Good luck in your next life" With that Naruto poof some where else.

Akira just smile at what happened every time it happen it must be him but not Naruto he just his luck if he is going down he will surely bring his favorite brother to tag along willing or force. He pick the broken cup and finish cleaning the kitchen hoping that maybe its not that bad at least he can cool down with some fighting with the guest.

"Poof "

A puppy wolf on his head wagging its tail on Akira head.

"I want you to find Naruto and make sure he didn't do funny stuff with my sister after that you can stay with my sister for a day." The puppy wolf poof from his head

ELLIE31773ELLIE31773

Kaoru look at the water fall and the star in the sky it's a beautiful night. She changes her cloth in a near bush. A blue towel wrap around her body she let her hair loose running her finger trough.

Kaoru walk on the water until she reach the center and she start dancing ( Its like Yuna in FF10) The water move around her and start to build in to a pillar that reach in to the sky. Kaoru was lost in her own world. She didn't notice that some one was watching her that time not one live.

From bushes nearby Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura. Every one of then surprise to see a girl dance while controlling the water with simple move of her hand and her body. Hinata and Sakura wanted to check the girl out but stop when they hear some one shouting some one name very loud.

Kaoru snap out for her dancing and lost her footing and fall in the water with a splash. At the time Naruto reach near the water fall to see Kaoru falling in to the water. She sprays out the water from her mouth and look at Naruto. Naruto just sweat drop at her and start striping his cloth the only that left on his was his short.

He runs on the water to Kaoru and help stand back on the water and whispering some thing to her. Hinata nearly had a nose bled seeing Naruto body and the way he hold the girl in his arms its look like her brother did have a girlfriend a nice one too. Sakura just stare at Naruto and the girl its look like they are kissing.

Kakashi and Sasuke they mouth is about the reach the ground seeing Naruto and the girl but Itachi "Interesting kitsune". Sasuke never knew that Naruto have a girlfriend that hot the last time he see Naruto he didn't seam that of a hunk.

At that time seam so romantic with the star then Kaoru punch at Naruto body seeing him flying in to the water fall " Naruto you pervert come on let us dance"

At that time a poof and a snake come out at Naruto neck telling her to don't do mushy ting with Kaoru-sama. Kaoru notice that Kiki her brother wolf on Naruto, damn his brother always send his snake to watch over her.

"I except but only ninjutsu and taijutsu. Let dance the winner will a one favor from the loser." Coming out from the water fall calling Fire element: phoenix no jutsu with out hand seal a fire phoenix went straight at Kaoru.

Now its was Kaoru turn water element: water dragon no jutsu with out hand seal when the phoenix and the dragon collide with each other Naruto and Kaoru went taijutsu on one another.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata and even Itachi were surprise when Naruto and that girl can do ninjutsu with out hand seal and it's a kage level jutsu. This is not the Naruto they know it's like he is a different person so this blond boy fighting right now is the real Naruto not the mask Naruto that put smile and goofy looking one.

Sasuke was angry at Naruto so Naruto didn't give him his all when he fight him seeing he fight with that girl need a lot of chakra and speed. Hinata was proud to see Naruto do all the cool taijutsu move with that girl while Sakura just speechless the number one loser just became the number one star.

Naruto kick at her stomach and it poof in to smoke and Kaoru came from his back and kick at Naruto head it turn in to smoke.

Itachi notice that it's a trap "split" just in time before Naruto burst flame out from his mouth ever one spread in to the open with that as the diversion while Kaoru do Ice element: black dragon blizzard the last thing that Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata and Sakura remember was white snow and freezing cold.

Naruto and Kaoru look at them Itachi froze while standing still, Kakashi ram in to a near by tree same with Sasuke while Hinata and Sakura on the ground. By the time Akira joins them he just smirk and Kaoru and then Naruto.

"I don't want to hear any thing out of your mouth I forgive both of you now let get them to the house before they die and you don't want that do you Na.Ru.To." Akira went to Itachi and carry on his shoulder like a sack of potato with Kakashi in the other side.

"I forgive you too Akira onii-Chan about my cup and Naruto pick your Tenshi-hime leave the rest to me." Kaoru pick Sasuke and Sakura and poof so did Akira.

Leaving Hinata in his hand he carry her like a bride then Naruto walk to his home rather then used a transportation jutsu with the scenery its beautiful and Hinata in his hand. He knew that Hinata would come wanted him to come back. That nice to know that some people love him back even if it's too late. He planted a soft kiss on her check and enjoys the stroll.

In the morning the first to wake up is Hinata she open her eyes to see the she in a room and the memory came flooded her mind with that Hinata went straight up and lift her body from the bed and went to reach the door to look out side but after walking a few step she collapse on the floor. She tries to compose her body to move since she heard foot step in front of the door and open the door.

To surprise her it's the girl at the water fall that with Naruto. She look more beautiful then last night then it hit her that this girl is the one that used the ice jutsu at that thought Hinata turn stiff.

Kaoru just giggle at what Hinata doing " Don't worry Hinata-san I'm just checking on you and I must apologies about what I did to you and your friend I never know that ice jutsu are rare if not I didn't do it. Come let me help you out there Tenshi-hime. By the way my name is Kaoru and no I don't have a family name and my brother Akira you will meat him down stare with your friend." With a smile on Kaoru face she helps Hinata down stare to the kitchen.

When Kaoru and Hinata reach the kitchen Naruto, Akira, Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura is eating breakfast. Naruto notice that Kaoru and Hinata came to the kitchen and rise up from his chair and give it to Hinata while he went so food for her.

"What the hell happened to you dobe since when you are a gentleman? If you are acting in front your new friend then forget it dobe we know what you are Hokage tell us all about it." Sasuke stand up to and point at fingers at Naruto face.

" Its you that little bitch that with us at the water fall you much be a whore or stupid to dance hale naked last night your are a disgrace to all women. Now give us Naruto back." Sakura stand and pull out her kunai at Kaoru and Akira

Hinata was piss at Sasuke and Sakura saying that to Naruto and Kaoru she was about the stand up when Kaoru and Naruto each put the hand on her shoulder for her to stay put. Sakura and Sasuke was happy by the way Naruto and Kaoru easily put down by mere words when Akira start to laugh like a mad man he eyes turn in to bright red with slit in the middle.

Itachi just eat his breakfast while the hold thing happened he didn't even flints at Akira laugh he just look at Kakashi and smile at him about what is Kakashi next move to join Sasuke and Sakura of they hate or Hinata for love. Itachi notice that Naruto and his team have the advantage rather his stupid brother. If Sasuke didn't get the idea of revenge is just a suicide rather to cling to love one to become stronger for a genies he sure suck.

"To answer that entire stupid comment let me put it in a way you can compare. First Naruto is a gentleman with his entire love one since Hinata is still recovering for the past battle so did it out of love of a brother to his little sister. Second Kaoru didn't have to dance half naked to get man fuck her usually man come to her rather you give all your love to him and still didn't get the Uchiha to go out with you look who is the whore now. Nice to meat you Hinata Hyuga I have been told so many nice thing about you and such a nice girl your smile brighten my day Tenshi-hime." Akira put his chin on top of Hinata head and a smirk at his lips.

Sasuke just " Hmn" at Akira answer while Sakura was piss at him and an attempt to pull out a kunai and attack Akira as an advantage on how close there were but she stop when string wrap tight around her neck and her hand. Kaoru saw what Sakura wanted to do and stop before her brother start to get in action by using her string.

With that Sakura stop if she moves it will be the end of her.

"We are train killer Haruno-san please if you wanted us to play dirty we can play dirty. If I pull my string tighter your head will be cut of from your body it will be a beautiful sight for us too sees but Naruto would not love to see his ex crush to die like that would he?" Kaoru pull back her string back for Sakura looking her straight in to her eyes.

"Come on Kaoru let wait for Naruto answer then we kill then if you wanted to, I sorry Naruto about my decision right now but for me you're a more important then them. I know that they are you friend but by the way they treated you in all your life time I couldn't agree with you kindness any more. I and Kaoru will except that after this if you don't want to be with us any more we will understand." Akira ready in a fighting stand ready to fight.

With that everyone ready to attack each other at any time. Naruto smile at Kaoru and Akira never he seen Akira get mad like this he was a man of silent and never speck out his emotion like right now. His heart fell the warm and the love that the sibling love him very much same felling as Iruka to him. Naruto look at his current situation as former team 7 with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi while with Itachi as his new found lover last and not least Hinata as a little sister that he wanted so much.

He know that right his decision is selfish only for him self with out thinking about Itachi or Hinata but he wanted to stay with the sibling more then to stay in Konoha any more. He know that some day he will come back and by that time he will keep the one he love safe out of harm way.

Sasuke watch at Naruto faces with so many emotion on looking at all of them and he smirk that Naruto is going to do some thing stupid again. He never admitted but he care about his best friend and he didn't wanted to lose him in any way but old folks say that if you love them very much that you must take and make it ours but maybe out of that love you must let them go. That how he fell about Naruto right now causes him safe and has the love that he wants all of his life. One day they will meat and be happy at each other rather in hate. He fell so hurt in his heart but it's the right choice that Naruto going to make and he will support it with out a doubt.

"Hey dobe I hope you didn't abandon you hope as the Hokage cause I'm not going to be the next Hokage if that what your thinking even with that sting king counsel ask me too. Take you time and came back when you think you done with you life and come back home to your friend I know it's late but your my best friend and what make you happy makes me happy. Listen this is the last time I'm going this friendship thing so don't ask." Sasuke stare at Naruto surprise at him with some light blush at his face.

At last his stupid little brother have move on with his life it's was about time too or he would make a move locking him up with Naruto so he could talk what about in his heart. Itachi smirk at Naruto and Sasuke they of them grow up so fast. Kakashi and Sakura just surprise at Sasuke confession at Naruto. She was baffled at all that happened Sasuke is talking out his guts at Naruto.

"Your rock Uchiha Sasuke" Akira put a thumb up at Sasuke while " Thank you Sasuke-kun" for the first time Kaoru look at Sasuke in the eyes and a smile at her lips.

" That will never happened teme I'm still going to be the Hokage if they wanted or not so don't you worry little head of your and that mean a lot to me Sasuke to know that your are there to support me it make my life better. Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata thank you very much for always been with me until the end and give me such beautiful memory even its just while. Here Kakashi give it obaa-chan and tell her I love her so much and Jiraiya too." Naruto pull out a scroll from his sleeve and throw it to Kakashi.

"As much as Sasuke did I'm too wanted to say sorry Naruto about what happened to you and I know but I didn't help you out to make it better, I'm sorry so after are we still in good term if not I will understand." Kakashi look at Naruto.

"I always see you nothing as a good sensei and a friend of my father."

"I think you all know what my answer is so wait for us when we come back from our journey. Please Itachi take care the village while I'm gone, she some time get too emotional and drink too much for her on good. You know who I'm talking about. At last I'm happy to see all of you for the last time and see you all five years. That a promises." Naruto, Akira and Kaoru poof in to smoke.

"What all this time they are just bushin we going to look for them there could not gotten that far. I didn't get to say anything to him." Sakura with tears in her eyes then Sasuke put his hand at Sakura shoulder saying "I will always for give you Sakura."

For the first time Sasuke touch she and she smile back at him and in her heart thank you Naruto.

"They have leave a long time ago Haruno-san maybe out of the fire country. Come let get out of here we still to go out of this forest again. We see you five years from now." Itachi smirk at his little fox next time it will not get away from him.

ELLIE31773


End file.
